Angel Caído
by Clau de Snape
Summary: ¿Está Sirius Black realmente muerto? ¿O solo necesita del estímulo adecuado para poder regresar? ONE SHOT.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Sirius, Harry, Remus, James y cada uno de los personajes relacionados, **no** me pertenecen. Los derechos sobre ellos recaen exclusivamente sobre la escritora JK Rowling; yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento. _

* * *

_¡¡Hola!! Sé que muchos esperaban una actualización de mi fic **"El Misterio del Elixir de Garús"**, pero como ven, se trata de una nueva historia. En realidad, es un relato para "festejar" los 200 reviews del fic principal, cosa que no hubiese sido posible sin sus constantes ánimos y apoyo. Para ser sincera, nunca pensé que ese "experimento" llegara a ser tan aceptado y solo me resta decirles que soy muy, muy feliz por ello. ¡¡Gracias!! Así que este pequeño fic es, en realidad, un regalo para ustedes, mi forma de decirles que los quiero y aprecio mucho... _

_Una cosa más. Mis infinitas gracias a **Alexms**, por darse el tiempito para revisar esta "locura" y darme el "visto" bueno. May... no voy a tener cómo pagarte... Perdóname siempre por molestarte tanto pero sabes lo que significa y lo que vale tu opinión para mí, ¿verdad? ¡¡Un millón!!_

_También agradezco a **Maru Snape** por darme una que otra idea loca... jijijijiji ¡¡Beshitos!!_

_Entonces, no me queda más que desearles una buena lectura. ¡¡Disfruten, que es para ustedes!!_

**_o_****_ o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

**ANGEL CAIDO**

**Dedicado a Lady Sky ("Ani")**

_Sirius Black cayó por el viejo arco del Departamento de Misterios y desapareció detrás del velo negro que colgaba de él. Pero ¿está realmente muerto? ¿O solo necesita del estímulo adecuado para poder regresar?_

**_o_****_ o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

**_Miedo y Sorpresa._**

**_Oscuridad y Silencio._**

Sus últimos momentos en el Departamento de Misterios podían resumirse en esas cuatro sencillas palabras. Y todo sucedió con tal rapidez, que ni siquiera fue capaz de asimilarlo. Lo único de que tenía plena certeza, era de cómo la adrenalina que corría por sus venas (mientras luchaba contra su prima Bellatrix) se iba transformando en una eterna parsimonia, al tiempo que atravesaba ese raído velo negro.

_- "No siento nada…"_

Cierto. Ni dolor… ni frío. Ninguna sensación. Nada.

_- "Estaré… ¿muerto?"_

¿Y qué si no lo estaba? Lo invadía una sensación tan placentera que… ¿para qué preocuparse de si había "estirado la pata" o no?

_- "Me siento liviano…"_

Su cuerpo parecía estar flotando entre nubes de algodón, despojado de toda emoción, de todo sentimiento… Era casi como estar… vacío. ¡Sí, eso! VACIO.

_- "… pero demasiado pesado, a la vez, como para intentar algún movimiento"_

Tenía la extraña sensación de que cada uno de sus músculos se había entumecido. Seguramente, para ponerlos en funcionamiento necesitaría de una fuerza descomunal… Fuerza que, por lo demás, también le había sido arrebatada al atravesar aquel maldito arco.

_- "¿Y por qué debería dejar de "flotar"? ¿Por qué debería volver a sentir? Ya no tengo nada ni nadie por quien vivir. ¡Vamos! Sigue adelante, Sirius, no vale la pena qu…"_

**_Murmullos._**

Algo se estremeció en su interior.

**_Murmullos y Sollozos._**

Algo dentro de su ser intentaba revelarse contra aquel estado de "suspensión". Alguien lloraba cerca, muy cerca… Y ese llanto le recordaba tanto a…

****

_- ¡Remus! – exclamó Peter Petttigrew, quien no aparentaba tener más de 12 o 13 años de edad. Tras él corrían James Potter y Sirius Black._

_- Ah… hola, muchachos – contestó Remus, a la vez que acomodaba la mochila sobre su hombro – Pensé que estarían en la clase de Binns y que…_

_- ¿Otra vez pensabas marcharte sin despedirte de nosotros? – lo interrumpió James, algo ofendido._

_- Bien… ya saben como es esto y que volveré en dos o tres días, ¿verdad? Lamentablemente mi madre no mejora y… y no puedo dejar de ir a casa, para verla…_

_Sirius frunció el ceño._

_- Eso no justifica que salgas así del castillo… Parece que quisieras huir de tus amigos._

_Lupin miró un instante a Sirius… ¡Por Merlín, cuánta razón tenían sus palabras! El chico de los ojos dorados terminó bajando la vista, apenado._

_- ¡Remus Lupin! – los cuatro gryffindors dieron un respingo al oír la atronadora voz de Madame Pomfrey, acercándose a ellos – Hace diez minutos que te espero. Tenemos que irnos ya._

_- Sí, sí, lo sé… - dirigiéndose esta vez a sus amigos, añadió – Eh… Supongo que nos veremos el fin de semana…_

_- Dale nuestros saludos a tu madre, ¿quieres? – le dijo Black en un claro tono irónico – Y dile que deseamos que se recupere pronto._

_- Sí, claro… Se… se lo diré. Bueno… adiós._

_- ¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con él, Sirius?_

_El aludido se encogió de hombros._

_- Es que no puedo creer que nos mienta en forma tan descarada, James._

_- Muchachos – intervino Peter con voz temblorosa - ¿Están completamente seguros de que Remus es… es…?_

_- Todo concuerda, Peter – aseguró Sirius – Desaparece dos o tres días todos los meses y cuando vuelve, luce enfermo, cansado… Y ya sabes lo del Sauce Boxeador: lo hemos visto, en más de una ocasión, perderse cerca de sus terrenos junto a Madame Pomfrey (Sin contar que averiguamos que lo plantaron justo el año pasado, cuando vinimos a Hogwarts). Además, James consultó el mapa lunar, ¿no?_

_- Cierto – corroboró el chico de cabello azabache – Y todas sus salidas son siempre en luna llena… No existe duda alguna._

_- Será esta tarde… Antes que anochezca, ¿de acuerdo? – propuso Sirius – Creo que ya se cómo detener los golpes de ese "bendito" sauce…_

_Lo que James, Sirius y Peter descubrieron esa tarde, no lo olvidarían nunca… "Aquello" terminaría por consolidar definitivamente su amistad._

_Para empezar, los muchachos se sorprendieron de que el Sauce Boxeador hubiese sido plantado en la boca de lo que parecía ser un túnel, el que, a su vez, conducía a una vieja casa en Hogsmeade. Con cierto sigilo y resquemor, se decidieron a recorrer el lugar… Y en el segundo piso, sentado en el suelo de una lúgubre habitación, lo encontraron: Remus Lupin lloraba sin consuelo, con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas._

_- Remus… - murmuró James mientras se deshacía de su capa invisible. Inmediatamente quedaron a la vista Sirius y Peter, luciendo el mismo pálido color que el Buscador de Gryffindor. _

_- ¡Qué diablos hacen aquí! – exclamó Lupin horrorizado, a la vez que se ponía rápidamente de pie - ¡Deben irse! ¡¡Ahora!! – Al ver que ninguno de sus tres amigos se movía, gritó con desesperación - ¡VAYANSE YA! No pueden… ¡no deben estar aquí!_

_- Rem… - musitó James pero fue interrumpido secamente por Sirius._

_- Eres… eres un hombre lobo, ¿verdad?_

_Remus se quedó atónito. ¿Cómo… cómo podían haber descubierto su… su secreto? Aquello era lo que más temía… Sus amigos, los únicos amigos de su vida, ¡lo abandonarían ahora al saber la verdad!_

_- ¡Contéstame, Remus! _

_- Sirius, creo que deberías calmarte…_

_- ¡No me da la gana, James! Quiero saber, tenemos el derecho a saber ¡¡por qué nuestro mejor amigo nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo!! Por más que lo intento ¡no me explico por qué no confió en nosotros si…!_

_- ¡SI, LO SOY! – bramó Remus y por sus hermosos ojos dorados comenzaron a surgir copiosamente las lágrimas – Un hombre… un hombre lobo… - masculló entre dientes, con rabia y asco - ¡Eso es lo que soy! ¿Están satisfechos? ¡ESTAN SATISFECHOS!... ¡AHORA QUE LO SABEN, POR FAVOR, LARGUENSE! Lárguense… y déjenme solo…_

_- ¿Crees que vamos a dejarte, Remus? – preguntó Sirius, acercándose lentamente al licántropo - ¿Crees que vamos a abandonarte? Algo se nos va a ocurrir, ya verás… Podríamos… - su rostro se iluminó de golpe - ¡Sí! Podríamos abandonar el castillo, cada mes, bajo la capa invisible de James y… y… ¡y hacerte compañía!_

_Remus forzó una sonrisa._

_- Sirius… ¿Acaso no sabes que un hombre lobo es peligroso para las personas? ¡Sus vidas corren peligro si permanecen más tiem…!_

_- ¡Escucha, Remus! – exclamó Black, sujetándolo fuertemente por los hombros – Eres nuestro amigo y no vamos a permitir que pases por esto solo._

_- Y bueno… – agregó James con una gran sonrisa en los labios – Si no podemos quedarnos contigo como seres humanos, podríamos hacerlo como animales…_

_- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? – preguntó Peter, no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta._

_- Te refieres a que… - Sirius, al contrario de su amigo, parecía haber comprendido a la perfección las palabras de James._

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- ¡Animagos, Peter! – exclamó con júbilo Sirius - ¿Se imaginan todo lo que podríamos descubrir? Los terrenos del colegio y el mismo pueblo ¡estarían a nuestra disposición!_

_- Se nos abrirían, como mínimo, cientos de posibilidades emocionantes… - agregó James._

_- Y podríamos planear cada mes una aventura diferente – completó Sirius, emocionado - ¿Qué dices, Remus? ¿No te parece fantástico?_

_Lupin esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras secaba las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga de su túnica._

_- A mí… a mí me parece un poco arriesgado, chicos…_

_- ¡Oh, vamos, Peter! – se quejó James – El riesgo es lo que lo hace divertido, ¿no es así, Sirius?_

_- Así es. Afinaremos detalles cuando vuelvas al castillo, Remus. Ahora creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos antes de que… - carraspeó, nervioso – No te preocupes, amigo, pronto tus transformaciones dejarán de ser tan… dolorosas._

_Así fue. James, Sirius y Peter tardaron tres años en averiguar cómo hacerse animagos pero nunca abandonaron a Remus. Y no solo convirtieron las metamorfosis de éste en "soportables" sino que también en los mejores momentos de su vida._

****

**_La Nada._**

No había otra forma de describir aquello. En ese "espacio", no existían las nubes de algodón (en las que parecía haber estado flotando) ni nada que se le parecieran… En realidad, estaba rodeado de una oscuridad total, impenetrable y silenciosa. Los sollozos habían cesado y, con ellos, el recuerdo de aquella tarde en que descubrieron el "terrible" secreto de Remus Lupin.

_- "Qué extraño… Esa reminiscencia parece haber devuelto a mi cuerpo, parte de la fuerza que me fue arrebatada al caer…"_

Había abierto los ojos con letargo, como si acabase de despertar de un largo y profundo sueño. Lo primero que pudo distinguir, mientras intentaba ver algo, fue esa extraña oscuridad que se pegaba a sus ojos como un ingrávido velo. Entonces el pánico lo sobrecogió… Y se dio cuenta de que sus sentidos también comenzaban a desbordarse en su interior.

Trató de mover sus extremidades (para dejar de "flotar") pero todo intento fue inútil. Apenas si fue consciente de lo amoratadas que lucían sus manos, cuando un dolor punzante en su pecho lo hizo desistir.

_- "¡Maldición! Después de todo, Bellatrix no estaba tan fuera de forma como lo pensé… Si no hubiese sido por el espejo, su hechizo me habría lastimado aun más. Apuesto que se rompió..."_

Otra vez sintió ese "algo" estremecerse dentro de su cuerpo, dentro de su corazón… Y sin que tuviese oportunidad de impedirlo, un nuevo recuerdo llegó a su mente, arrastrándolo en un túnel más negro y más opresivo que esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

****

_Tamborileó con impaciencia sus dedos contra la mesa. Consultó la hora en su reloj y resopló con enfado. ¿Por qué habían tenido que citarlo allí? Las Tres Escobas no era uno de los lugares más seguros, dada las circunstancias actuales… ¿Qué era lo tan importante que no podía esperar hasta la próxima reunión de la Orden del Fénix?_

_En forma prácticamente inconsciente, Sirius llevó su mano al bolsillo derecho de su túnica y extrajo de él, un pequeño espejo cuadrado. Acababa de apartar con cierto desenfado, un largo mechón de pelo de entre sus ojos, cuando la voz de su mejor amigo lo sobresaltó._

_- No puedo creerlo… ¡Aun conservas ese espejo doble, Canuto!_

_El aludido se puso de pie y saludó con un fuerte abrazo y apretón de manos a James. Luego, se acercó a Lily Evans (quien hace casi un año era Lily Potter) y le dio la bienvenida con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Los tres se sentaron a la mesa riendo y bromeando, mientras una risueña Madame Rosmerta intentaba infructuosamente tomar el pedido de los recién llegados._

_- ¿Cómo les fue, Cornamenta? – inquirió Sirius una vez que la mujer se hubo alejado lo suficiente._

_- Bueno… Me temo que no traemos muy buenas noticias. ¿Y tú?_

_- Mmmm… Por lo que veo, no me fue mucho mejor que a ustedes – contestó el animago con evidente preocupación. Guardó silencio unos instantes tras los cuales se decidió a añadir, en su habitual tono despreocupado – Pero supongo que no fue para hablar de ello que me citaron aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Cuéntenme! ¿Qué se traen entre manos?_

_- Qué curioso… - murmuró Lily, tomando entre sus manos el espejo de Sirius – Tú tienes el otro, ¿verdad, James?_

_- No, ya no… El dueño de esos espejos era mi amigo, aquí presente, así que le devolví el que yo ocupaba cuando salimos de Hogwarts._

_- Muy interesante… ¿En qué…? – pero Lily no alcanzó a terminar de formular la pregunta porque Sirius la interrumpió, como si acabase de leer su mente._

_- James y yo los usábamos cuando cumplíamos algún castigo separados._

_- ¿Ah, sí? – exclamó la joven, mirando pícaramente a su esposo – Entonces, quizás debas conservarlos…_

_Sirius frunció el ceño, intrigado. Miró a James como esperando una explicación a aquella frase tan enigmática pero, misteriosamente, el techo del local parecía haber captado toda la atención de su amigo._

_- Me temo que estos espejos no volverán a utilizarse nunca más… - y con cierto aire dramático, añadió – Soy el último de los Black y… ya perdí toda esperanza de dejar descendencia en este mundo._

_James se echó a reír con ganas._

_- ¡Cualquiera diría que no tienes éxito entre las mujeres, Canuto! Creo que la larga lista de corazones rotos que dejaste en el colegio nos demuestra todo lo contrario._

_- Además, yo me refería - intervino Lily – y poniéndonos en el peor de los casos, a que siempre existe la posibilidad de que se los heredes a un… ¿ahijado, por ejemplo?_

_- ¿Qué? ¡Nadie en su sano juicio me pediría ser padrin…! – se cayó de golpe. La expresión de su rostro pasó de la incredulidad al asombro - ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No… no puede ser posible que… que ustedes…_

_James abrazó cariñosamente a Lily. Los Potter se miraron un momento y… terminaron asintiendo, orgullosos._

_- ¡FANTASTICO! – exclamó Sirius desbordante de alegría. Fue tal su excitación que gran parte de la clientela de Las Tres Escobas volteó a observarlos con curiosidad – Lo… lo siento… - se disculpó, algo avergonzado – Padres… ¡ustedes van a ser padres! No puedo creerlo… ¡¡Felicidades!!_

_- Gracias, Canuto, pero eso no es todo. Lily y yo queremos… queremos que tú seas el padrino de nuestro bebé. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptarías?_

_Sirius pareció quedarse sin palabras._

_- James, yo… yo me siento profundamente halagado… Yo… no sé qué decir…_

_- Creo que nos conformaríamos con un "Si" – le dijo Lily, sonriendo. Había un claro deje de diversión en su voz._

_- No puedo evitar preguntar si… están seguros. ¿No creen que Remus es el más indicado para estas… cosas? Él es el bueno, yo…_

_- No se trata de ser bueno o malo, Sirius – añadió la pelirroja – Tú y James son como hermanos, ¡sencillamente inseparables! Y ambos confiamos en ti más que en ningún otro amigo._

_- Esto te pasa por haber sido un excelente padrino de bodas – bromeó James – Entonces… ¿qué te parece la idea?_

_Sirius los miró fijamente, sintiéndose aun algo atónito. Sin embargo, y luego de unos instantes, tomó de las manos a sus amigos y les dijo…_

_- Les juro que, si alguna vez fuese necesario, protegeré a mi ahijado hasta con mi propia vida._

_- Lo sabemos, Canuto… - murmuró James – lo sabemos…_

_- ¡¡Muy bien!! Vamos a brindar por el pequeño Potter, ¿sí? ¡Por mi ahijado! Vaya… ¡Madame Rosmerta! ¿Qué pasó con esas cervezas de manteca?_

****

Algo tibio corría por sus mejillas.

_- "¿Qué es? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?"_

Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo (pues este nuevo recuerdo había dejado en su cuerpo más energías que la memoria anterior) levantó su mano derecha y limpió su rostro.

_- "Lágrimas… ¡son lágrimas!"_

Aquello sí que era extraño. Estaba observando su propio llanto y, sin embargo, no sentía nada… Nada, a excepción de ese "algo" estremeciéndose una vez más en su corazón. Era como si su cuerpo intentara alertarlo, advertirle, despertarlo…

**_Susurros._**

**_Susurros y Murmullos…_**

_- "Otra vez están murmurando, hablando entre sí… ¡Pero eso es imposible! Aquí no puede haber nadie… ¡nadie! Eso era solo un arco, un arco y nada más…"_

Los murmullos que lo rodeaban se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensos y profundos… cada vez más insoportables hasta convertirse en…

**_¡Voces!_**

_- "¡¡Ya basta!! ¿Quiénes son? ¿Y qué es lo tanto susurran?... ¡MALDITA SEA, QUE ES LO QUE INTENTAN DECIRME!"_

En ese preciso instante, las lágrimas que se habían secado en su mano resplandecieron de forma misteriosa. Y entonces Sirius comprendió.

_- "Un momento… ¿Cómo es que en esta oscuridad puedo distinguir las partes de mi cuerpo? ¡Cómo puedo ver mis propias lágrimas! Pero las veo… las veo… Y eso solo significa que… ¡Por Merlín! Es Harry… ¡HARRY!"_

****

_- "Está en Hogwarts, ¡está en Hogwarts!"_

_Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de un gran perro, negro y lanudo, convirtiéndolas casi en una "obsesión"._

_- "El muy miserable lo va a entregar a sus aliados… ¡Y ellos lo van a recibir con honores!"_

_Corría velozmente por la calle Magnolia, utilizando las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo._

_- "Tengo que detenerlo… ¡Yo soy el único que sabe que está vivo! Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts…"_

_Aun le quedaba un largo que recorrer, hacia el norte del país, pero primero… primero tenía que…_

_- "No puedo creerlo… ¿Es posible tener tanta suerte?"_

_Un chico (pequeño y esmirriado para la edad que se suponía tenía) se inclinaba sobre un baúl mientras sostenía en una de sus manos, una varita mágica. Era él… reconocería ese rebelde cabello negro azabache en cualquier parte del mundo._

_Sin perder más tiempo, el animago se ocultó, detrás del muchacho, en el estrecho hueco que se abría entre el garaje y la cerca más cercana. Su ahijado se incorporó de pronto, como si supiese que alguien lo estaba vigilando. Tenía el porte y la condición atlética de James, su padre… Por Merlín, cuánto tiempo había pasado… Él tendría que haber estado a su lado, cuidándolo, viéndolo crecer ¡¡y no pudriéndose en esa maldita prisión de Azkaban!!_

_El chico volvió a inclinarse sobre el baúl y casi inmediatamente se incorporó de nuevo. Tras unos breves instantes de indecisión, susurró..._

_- ¡Lumos!_

_La luz que apareció en el extremo de la varita casi deslumbró a Sirius, pero aquella inusitada claridad le estaba otorgando el mejor regalo que pudiese haber deseado jamás: tras los anteojos que llevaba su ahijado, destacaban unos ojos verdes y brillantes. Los ojos de Lily, su madre… Y sobre su frente, claramente visible entre el pelo, resplandecía una cicatriz alargada, con forma de rayo. La cicatriz con que ese monstruo le había marcado…_

_El muchacho se echó hacia atrás, tropezando con el baúl. La varita salió despedida por los aires, hubo un gran estruendo y luego una repentina luz los cegó… Un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido cerca de Harry. Era un autobús de dos pisos, pintado de rojo vivo, salido de la nada. Y en el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción: AUTOBUS NOCTAMBULO. _

_Sirius supo entonces que el chico estaría a salvo. Bueno… había llegado el momento de partir y de reanudar su viaje hacia el colegio. Después de verlo, estaba más seguro que nunca que tenía que matarlo… matarlo y cometer por fin el asesinato por el que fue encarcelado._

_Echó a correr nuevamente por la calle Magnolia, en dirección al norte. Tenía que meterse en Hogwarts, a como diera lugar, manteniendo su forma de perro… Podría vivir en el bosque y salir de allí solo para los partidos de Quidditch de Gryffindor… ¡Porque seguramente, él estaría en el equipo de Gryffindor, como su padre!_

_Entonces, y como si alguien hubiera prendido una llama en su cabeza, aquellas palabras volvieron a repetirse en su mente, alimentadas de una fuerza inusitada._

_- "Está en Hogwarts… esté en Hogwarts… está en Hogwarts…"_

****

_- "¡HARRY! ¡Por Merlín, era tan simple! Solo la Luz puede distinguirse en la Oscuridad. Y si yo me veo, si yo destaco en esta Nada es porque llevo dentro de mi cuerpo algo de esa Luz… ¡Y ella proviene, nada más ni nada menos, que de Harry! Harry es lo único que tengo, ¡mi razón para vivir! Si yo juré protegerlo hasta con mi vida, ¿qué diablos hago aquí? Ambos somos una familia, no tenemos a nadie más en el mundo… No puedo dejarlo solo de nuevo, no puedo abandonarlo, ¡no puedo volver a defraudarlo! He permanecido demasiado tiempo aquí… ¡AHORA TENGO QUE REGRESAR!"_

Las molestas voces se callaron de golpe, al tiempo que una pequeña luz se encendía a varios metros de él. Una especie de corriente empezó a formarse alrededor de su cuerpo y a succionarlo con fuerza en dirección de aquel resplandor. Sirius supo entonces que el milagro estaba ocurriendo: estaba volviendo… volviendo a Harry, a Remus y… ¡y a la VIDA!

_- "Ahora lo comprendo. Esos susurros… esas voces solo buscaban hacerme recordar y así volver a encender la luz de la esperanza dentro de mi corazón… Y ahora que lo han conseguido, me dejan volver... ¡me ayudan a volver! Yo no estaba muerto, no… Solo caí aquí por error, ¡por un estúpido error!... Gracias, eternamente gracias, quienes quiera que sean…"_

La pequeña luz iba expandiéndose cada vez más a medida que Sirius se acercaba a ella… Ya faltaba poco, tan poco…

- Harry… ¡HARRYYYYYY!

El andrajoso velo negro (que colgaba del arco en el Departamento de Misterios) ondeó en forma inusitada, rompiendo la quietud del ambiente. Luego de unos breves instantes, volvió a ondear suavemente tal y como si alguien acabara de tocarlo.

¿Y Sirius? Sirius Black yacía al pie de la tarima del antiguo arco, aun conmocionado por todo lo que acababa de experimentar. Y sintió un profundo dolor, desgarrador y punzante pero… pero no le importó. Al contrario, la felicidad comenzó a desbordarse en su interior porque aquello solo podía significar una cosa: estaba vivo… ¡¡VIVO!!

**_o_****_ o o o o o F I N I S o o o o o o_**


End file.
